DOTD
by Kuro668
Summary: "Dei, sebaiknya kau jangan dekati dia. Mungkin saja dia sudah terinfeksi."/...muncul benang-benang yang saling berkaitan, lalu luka itu mulai menutup.../ apa dia tidak menyesal jika dia kehilangan 2 anaknya sekaligus. Lemonnya nggak ada, adanya citrus. Warning : Zombie Attack, SasuXFem!Naru
1. Chapter 1

Adalagi ini fanfic, oh iya Kuro itu suka banget sama cerita tentang vampire sama zombie loh #plakk

Haha, bukannya nerusin yang lama, tapi malah buat lagi yang baru :D

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning : FemNaru lagi, OOC

Pair : SasuXFemNaru dan ItaXKyuu lagi

'Dooorr Dooorrr!' Terdengar suara tembakan, tidak hanya sekali saja tapi berkali-kali. Mereka pasukan elite sedang melakukan tugas mereka, musuh mereka sangat banyak sedangkan jumlah mereka tinggal sedikit karena banyak pasukan yang sudah gugur.

"Sial, jumlah mereka semakin bertambah banyak saja"

"Tetap fokus Kyuu, atau kau akan dimakan dan menjadi salah satu dari mereka"

"Diam kau keriput!," pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Kyuu, dia bernama Namikaze Kyuubi salah 1 anggota pasukan elit, "Kenapa helikopter belum juga datang, kita akan mati disini jika seperti ini terus," lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah kurasa mereka tidak akan menjemput kita, kita akan mati disini," jawab anggota pasukan yang lain, mulai putus asa.

"Aku tidak akan mati disini," ucap Kyuubi, "Hei, Itachi kau masih punya granat?," tanya Kyuubi.

"Tumben sekali kau mau memanggil namaku," jawab pemuda dengan keriput diwajahnya yang bernama Itachi sambil melemparkan granat kearah Kyuubi, tentu saja pemicunya belum terlepas.

"Mati kau makhluk sialan!," sambil melempar granat yang tadi diberikan Itachi tadi ke arah musuh, pastinya pemicunya telah dilepas.

"Mereka datang," ucap salah satu anggota pasukan memberi tahu pada yang lain, jika helikopter yang menjemput mereka sudah datang.

"Aku akan menahan mereka, kalian semua cepat naiklah kehelikopter, ini tidak akan bertahan lama," seru Itachi.

"Aku akan membantumu keriput," tentu saja Kyuubi yang berani memanggilnya keriput.

Beberapa lama kemudian, musuh sudah sangat dekat dengan Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sekarang masih dibawah dan belum juga naik ke helikopter, "Hei kalian cepatlah!," seru salah 1 awak memerintahkan untuk cepat naik ketali yang diturunkan dari helikopter.

Ketika semua anggota sudah berada dalam helikopter.

"Sasuke!," teriak Itachi. Tidak ada jawaban, dia baru sadar jika Sasuke-adiknya-tidak ada dalam heli ini, "Ck! Sial!," Itachi frustasi, apakah adiknya juga gugur dibawah sana tanpa sepengetahuannya, malang sekali nasibnya, tidak ada yang tahu saat-saat terkhirnya.

"Sudahlah keriput!," ucap Kyuubi tanpa dosa.

"Apa kau gila, dia adikku!"

"Aku mengerti," balas Kyuubi lirih. "Adikku kuliah di Universitas yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan daerah ini, aku harap makhluk sialan ini belum mencapai tempat itu," lanjut Kyuubi, dari nadanya dia terlihat serius campur khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya sekarang.

"Kita harus kembali secepatnya, separuh kota ini sudah terinfeksi, dan aku harap infeksi ini hanya lewat kontak saja, tidak lewat udara," Itachi memberikan komando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berjalan sendirian ditengah malam, seluruh lampu jalanan dikota ini mati, dan dia tidak menemukan satu orang pun penduduk kota ini. Dari pakaian yang dia pakai, dia memakai seragam lengkap pasukan. Sasuke Uchiha, dia salah satu anggota pasukan elit, dan entah kenapa dia bisa terpisah dari kelompoknya.

Sasuke's Pov

Sial karena serangan makhluk sialan itu aku harus terpisah dengan kelompokku. Bagus sekali listrik ditempat ini dipadamkan, dan lagi kemana seluruh penduduk tempat ini, apa mereka sudah berubah menjadi makhluk aneh yang tadi aku hadapi, atau mungkin masih ada diantara mereka yang selamat dan bersembunyi. Berjalan sendirian seperti ini sangat berbahaya jika tidak waspada, dan jika makhluk itu datang dalam jumlah banyak pasti aku akan mati dimakan. 'Universitas Konoha' mungkin bisa digunakan untuk tempat bersembunyi yang bagus, dan siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan telepon untuk menghubungi markas. Sial, tempat ini juga sama rusuhnya dengan jalanan tadi, dan disini juga banyak sisa darah, bagus sekali pasti mereka sebelumnya sudah ketempat ini.

End of Sasuke's Pov

Sasuke terus berjalan mengendap-endap dilorong universitas itu, berharap dia menemukan ponsel atau semacamnya, untuk menghubungi markasnya.

Sasuke melihat jika pintu diujung lorong terbuka dengan sendirinya, dia bersiaga jika sewaktu-waktu ada yang menyerangnya.

Tanpa ia sadari jika salah 1 loker yang ada disamping lorong terbuka dan munculah salah satu mahasiswa dengan penampilan kacau, lalu ambruk begitu saja. Sasuke yang mendengar suara bedebum benda jatuh, tubuhnya langsung menegang. Dia berjalan mendekati mahasiwa itu sambil menodongkan senjata api yang dia bawa. Mahasiswa itu tidak kunjung bergerak, tapi secara tiba-tiba dia menyerang dengan menubruk Sasuke, tidak hanya itu dia juga berusaha menggigit Sasuke dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan cairan seperti darah yang sudah menghitam. Sialnya sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, senjatanya jatuh jauh dari tempatnya, dan sekarang dia harus menahan mahasiswa gila yang berusaha menyerang dengan menggigitnya. Dia tidak bisa menemukan benda apapun didekatnya yang bisa digunakan untuk senjata sekarang, benar-benar gawat, sementara mahasiswa itu masih saja berusaha menggigitnya.

Tanpa diketahui, jika ada seorang yang berdiri sambil membawa tongkat pemukul lalu memukul mahasiswa yang menyerang Sasuke. Berhasil mahasiswa itu jatuh dan tak bergerak lagi. Orang itu masih bersiaga dan sepertinya ingin memukul Sasuke juga dengan tongkat pemukulnya, ketika dia sudah berancang-ancang akan memukul Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu nona!," Sasuke tau jika orang itu perempuan dengan rambut blonde panjang.

"Katakan?! Siapa kau?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, aku anggota pasukan elit," jawab Sasuke.

"Maaf," ucapnya karena tadi ia juga berusaha menyerang Sasuke, "Aku Namikaze Naruto. Umm~ apa kau sudah tergigit?," tanyanya langsung, dia takut jika ada oang yang terinfeksi ada disekitarnya.

'Jadi ini adiknya rubah,' pikir Sasuke, "Tergigit, tentu saja tidak, aku masih bersih nona," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, baguslah jadi kenapa kau bisa ada disini Sasuke?"

"Kau tau, aku terpisah dari kelompokku sewaktu melawan makhluk-makhluk itu," jelasnya.

"Benarkah, jadi ini sudah menyebar"

"Hn. Mungkin seluruh kota ini sudah terinfeksi, dan kemana perginya seluruh mahasiswa ditempat ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, mereka menjadi seperti itu, sebaiknya sekarang kita bersembunyi," sambil berjalan pergi.

"Baiklah, kau punya ponsel?," tanya Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali aku membuang tasku saat melarikan diri," Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mendesah kecewa.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari tempat ini," usul Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya, berjalan keluar begitu saja, yang benar saja, sudah bagus makhluk itu tidak datang ketempat ini, belum lagi ada beberapa yang tidak normal yang ada di dalam universitas ini dan kita tidak mengetahuinya dan bisa saja menyerang kita kapan saja," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Karena itu kita harus cepat keluar dari tempat ini, selama makhluk itu belum datang kesini," Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto, dia kembali ke jalan masuk universitas ini.

Terlihat ada 2 orang yang berjalan terseok-seok dengan penampilan yang berantakan menuju kearah mereka, Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menembak kepala mereka dengan senjata yang tadi dia bawa.

"Lalu kemana kita akan pergi?," tanya Naruto setengah berlari.

"Entahlah, aku harap jalan menuju markasku aman," jawab Sasuke penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan kota bagian selatan?"

"Dari sumber kita, jika infeksi pertama kali terjadi di universitas, infeksinya malah berasal dari wilayah itu, dan menyebar kebagian utara dengan cepat," jelas salah 1 anggota pasukan.

"Sial! Sekarang kau bagaimana Naruto"

"Tenanglah Kyuu, kita akan mencarinya," usul Itachi.

"Mustahil, masuk kesana sama saja dengan bunuh diri, tapi jika infeksi berasal dari sana mungkin generasi pertama makhluk ini ada disana," ujar Kyuubi, "Kita bisa membuat penawarnya!," lanjutnya.

"Tapi itu masih mungkin, bagaimana jika keadaan disana malah bertambah buruk?," ujar salah 1 anggota lain.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kita mencobanya, kita akan pergi!," Itachi mengkomando pasukan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyetejui usulku, terima kasih Itachi"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, mungkin masih ada harapan untuk adikmu"

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ketempat Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka sudah sampai di halaman universitas, tapi mereka langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, mereka datang lagi," ucap Naruto, dari nadanya dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Tutup gerbangnya., cepat!," jawab Sasuke, tegas.

Mereka berdua dengan cepat menutup gerbang, dan beruntung gemboknya masih ada ditempatnya.

"Semoga ini bisa menahan mereka, nona ada berapa gerbang di Universitas ini?," tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya 2, depan dan belakang, dan gerbang belakang selalu terkunci," jelas Naruto.

"Baguslah," Sasuke menghela napas, "Tapi kita terjebak disini, dan sampai kapan gerbang ini bisa menahan makhluk ini, lebih baik kita sembunyi saja," usul Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju.

Diluar universitas, beberapa mobil besar datang dan banyak pasukan yang turun dari dalam mobil itu. Setelah itu mereka langsung berkumpul, Itachi menjelaskan bagaimana misi mereka kali ini, menemukan generasi pertama maklhuk ini dan mengambil sample DNAnya.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita menghentikan makhluk ini?," ucap salah 1 anggota yang belum pernah mengikuti misi seperi ini.

"Analisaku, dari misi yang sebelumnya, makhluk ini hanya bisa dihentikan jika kita menembak kepala, atau kurasa pada otak, dan jika kita mematahkan lehernya mereka baru akan berhenti," jelas Itachi.

"Apa tidak ada titik lemah lain?," tanya salah satu anggota lain.

"Entahlah, sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya, meskipun bagian tubuh mereka terpotong mereka tidak akan mati, kecuali kepala, itu baru bisa menghentikan mereka. Apa kalian sudah mengerti?," tanya Itachi pada semuanya.

Lalu ada beberapa pasukan yang berlari kearah mereka, "Ada apa?," tanya Kyuubi yang berada disitu.

"Gerbang depan sudah diblok, dan banyak yang tidak normal berada disana," jelas salah 1 pasukan yang baru datang.

"Kita ambil jalan memutar," Itachi dengan cepat memberikan perintah.

Kembali ketempat Sasuke dan Naruto, sesekali mereka dicegat oleh satu atau dua yang tidak normal, dan berusaha untuk menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke, Naruto selalu membawa tongkat pemukulnya, sedangkan Sasuke yang peluru senjatanya hampir habis, kini hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak akan banyak yang tidak normal muncul didepan mereka.

"Mereka semua mahasiswa yang kuliah disini?," tanya Sasuke, mereka sedang beristirahat sekaligus bersembunyi diruangan tertutup yang pastinya sudah aman dari yang tidak normal.

"Iya, kurasa hanya sedikit yang bisa selamat dari semua ini," jawab Naruto, "Harusnya semua ini tidak perlu terjadi," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?," tanya Sasuke karena belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Ini semua bermula dari salah 1 dosen di universitas ini yang berusaha menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati," jelas Naruto.

"Menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati? Itu mustahil!," Sasuke masih belum percaya.

"Iya, dia seorang mantan ilmuwan yang bekerja pada pemerintah, tapi karena pemerintah menganggap dia gila karena temuannya yang dianggap mustahil. Menghidupkan manusia yang sudah mati," jelas Naruto lagi.

"Jadi begitu penyebabnya," Sasuke mengerti, dan Naruto mengangguk tanda ya, "Lalu dimana sekarang keberadaan ilmuwan itu?," tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia mengilang begitu saja ketika ini dimulai," jelas Naruto, "Keadaan semakin bertambah buruk, listrik dipadamkan ketika orang dikota ini mulai saling memakan, aku sudah terjebak disini 2 hari, lalu kau datang," lanjutnya.

"Kita harus membuat sinyal, siapa tau akan ada yang datang menjemput kita," usul Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana?"

"Kita ke atap gedung ini"

Lama Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan, mereka juga tidak menemukan yang tidak normal lagi, atau mungkin mereka sudah habis. Itu bukan masalah, malah lebih baik jika mereka tidak menemukan yang tidak normal. Beruntunglah mereka ketika diatap menemukan cat, dan itu digunakan untuk membuat tulisan S.O.S yang cukup besar diatap universitas ini. Ketika mereka melihat kebawah, banyak sekali yang tidak normal mengepung universitas ini, dan Sasuke juga melihat ada beberapa kendaraan besar terletak tidak jauh di universitas, itu bagus mungkin ada pasukan yang datang ketempat ini.

"Katakan semua yang kau tau mengenai project yang dilakukan ilmuwan itu," ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ini dirahasiakan, tapi baiklah. Ilmuwan itu menyuntikan semacam cairan untuk mencoba menghidupkan manusia yang sudah mati, sebenarnya ini sudah dilakukan selama beberapa bulan lalu. Mereka menginfeksi manusia melalui luka yang mereka buat, jika kau terinfeksi kau hanya akan bertahan beberapa jam, lalu akan menyerang siapa saja yang ada didekatmu," jelas Naruto, " Lalu dari catatan yang ditinggalkan orang itu mereka yang sudah terinfeksi dan menjadi yang tidak normal bisa bertahan selama berbulan-bulan tanpa makanan. Pada dasarnya mereka yang terinfeksi bisa dikatakan sudah mati," lanjutnya.

"Apa tidak ada penawarnya jika sudah terinfeksi?," tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, dia menghilang dan juga tidak meninggalkan catatan tentang penawar infeksi ini, atau penawarnya memang belum sempat dia buat," jawab Naru.

"Jika seperti ini keadaan benar-benar ada diluar perkiraan, semua akan mati, ayo kita turun lagi nona, tadi aku melihat beberapa mobil pasukan tidak jauh dari universitas ini, mungkin mereka datang ketempat ini," usul Sasuke.

"Baiklah," Naruto setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

"Disini bersih, tidak ada siapapun," kata salah satu anggota pasukan, lalu mereka memberikan kode untuk yang lain agar mulai bergerak.

"Kurasa disini kita tidak sendiri Kyuu, masih ada yang selamat dan bersembunyi di Universitas ini," Itachi berujar ke Kyuubi.

"Dan aku harap adikku yang selamat"

Mereka terus bergerak masuk kedalam universitas, tak jarang mereka menemukan mayat yang tidak normal berada di lorong, Itachi membagi pasukannya menjadi 2 kelompok, dia sendiri 1 kelompok dengan Kyuubi.

"Tempat ini benar-benar sudah dibersihkan," ujar salah 1 anggota pasukan.

"Meskipun begitu kita harus tetap hati-hati," sahut yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki ruangan yang seperti sebuah laboratorium dengan pengamanan yang ketat. Begitu mereka masuk lampu akan langsung menyala dan didepan mereka sudah berdiri dua orang. Sasuke langsung saja mengacungkan senjatanya kearah mereka, takut-takut jika mereka tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Wow wow, tunggu!," kata salah satu orang itu, pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, mereka temanku," Naruto berujar ke Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Naruto Sasuke mulai menurunkan senjatanya, tapi dia masih saja bersiaga, "Namanya Inuzuka Kiba," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pemuda dengan tato dipipinya, "Dan satunya lagi Nara Shikamaru," lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan diluar?," tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Buruk, kita terjebak disini, mereka mengepung kita," jawab Naruto, "Ne, Suke aku akan memperlihatkanmu awal dari semuanya, Kiba kau masih menjaganya dengan baik kan?," tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja," lalu dia menyalakan lampu yang berada di ruangan lain yang terkunci dengan pintu besi dan sebuah jendela kecil dengan kaca anti peluru.

"Baguslah, kita tidak boleh masuk keruangan itu, dia adalah generasi pertama dari semuanya dan dia juga sangat agresif, memiliki pergerakan yang cepat," jelas Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar itu mencoba melihat dari kaca apa yang ada didalamnya. Tidak ada apapun. Lalu tiba-tiba munculah wajah yang sudah agak hancur tepat didepannya, itu sedikit membuatnya kaget.

"Jangan heran jika lampu diruangan ini masih bisa menyala, tempat ini memiliki sumber tenaga sendiri dari panel surya, kita aman disini," jelas Naruto.

'Braak!' pintu tempat mereka bersembunyi diruangan itu terbuka dengan paksa dan beberapa orang mulai masuk keruangan itu. Sementara mereka, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba masih dalam keadaan kaget, dan belum juga melakukan apapun.

Kalo ada Review, yah pasti bakal Kuro lanjutin deh, bagi Kuro itu Review kalian udah kayak gaji buat Kuro ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita sebelumnya :

'Braak!' pintu tempat mereka bersembunyi diruangan itu terbuka dengan paksa dan beberapa orang mulai masuk keruangan itu. Sementara mereka, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba masih dalam keadaan kaget, dan belum juga melakukan apapun.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimooto

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure

Pair : SasuXFem!Naru

Warning : OOC, ada yang bilang alurnya kecepetan :D, and many more..~

Kalo nggak suka langsung press back aja, daripada sakit perut (?) #authorkebanyakanngomong

Lanjuut..~

Mereka yang baru saja mendobrak pintu dengan paksa langsung mengacungkan senjata ke arah Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba.

"Apa-apaan ini?," Kiba yang sudah sadar dari kekagetannya, merasa seperti teroris karena ditodong senjata oleh banyak pasukan. Sementara reaksi yang lain,

"Kyuu-nii?"

"Baka Aniki, kenapa meninggalkan aku?"

"Merepotkan!"

"Turunkan senjata kalian, mereka bukan musuh," Itachi memberikan perintah kepada pasukannya, dia tau mereka bukan musuh karena Sasuke ada diantara mereka, "Kukira kau sudah mati?," lanjutnya.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disini?," tanya Itachi pada Sasuke lagi, kenapa dia bisa berada disini.

"Tentu saja berlindung, dan kenapa kalian malah datang ketempat ini"

"Ini semua rencana Kyuubi, benar kan Kyuu?," Itachi berujar sambil memandang kearah Kyuubi yang masih memeriksa Naruto, apakah dia tergigit atau tidak.

"Bodoh, itu hanya rencana gila agar aku bisa menemukan adikku, tapi malah kau lakukan," balas Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyuu-nii!," kata Naruto

"Tapi tidak salah jika dicoba benar kan Kyuu. Jadi kita lanjutkan saja rencana sebelumnya, kita harus menemukan generasi pertama makhluk ini," Itachi bicara pada seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan iitu.

"Ano, kurasa kita tidak perlu susah-susah mencarinya, karena itu ada disini," ujar Naruto, sambil menunjuk ruangan lain yang berada ditempat itu.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan sekarang," kata Itachi.

"Tunggu dulu kita tidak bisa sembarangan membuka pintu itu, makhluk yang ada didalamnya sangat agresif," cegah Kiba, membuat beberapa orang yang hendak membuka pintu besi itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Daripada membiarkan makhluk itu keluar, lebih baik beberapa dari kita masuk saja kesana, dia memiliki pergerakan yang sangat cepat, berbeda dengan yang lain, yang sudah pernah kalian hadapi," jelas Shikamaru yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Masuk ke dalam sana sama saja dengan bunuh diri," kata salah 1 anggota pasukan yang mulai ketakutan dengan apa yang dia dengar dari Shikamaru.

"Kalian pasukan, bukankah seharusnya melindungi warga sipil?," kata Kiba, dan dia langsung mendapat pukulan di kepalanya dari Naruto.

"Aku akan masuk," Sasuke tiba-tiba menawarkan diri. Itachi yang mendengar adiknya akan masuk langsung protes, "Kau tidak akan masuk, Sasuke!"

"Apa kau tidak melihat, orang-orangmu sudah ketakutan dengan hanya mendengar cerita itu," jawab Sasuke, "Buka sedikit pintunya, aku akan masuk," lanjutnya, meskipun Itachi tidak setuju. 'Aku ingin ini cepat selesai,' pikirnya sekarang, Sasuke masih takut-takut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto dan juga temannya.

"Sasuke! Jangan mati!," kata Naruto sebelum Sasuke masuk, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan sekarang pintunya sudah ditutup lagi dan juga dikunci, Naruto yang melihat dari balik jendea kecil melihat Sasuke memberikan kode agar menyalakan lampu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dari luar.

Sasuke's Pov

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, mereka sudah mengunci pintu itu lagi, takut jika makhluk itu sampai lepas. Kemana perginya makhluk itu, begitu aku masuk aku belum juga mendapat tanda keberadaannya, dia juga belum menyerangku, hah tapi bukannya itu malah bagus.

Aku memberikan tanda pada mereka yang ada diluar untuk menyalakan lampu yang ada didalam, dan yang kutakutkan benar terjadi, makhluk itu sedang berdiri berada tepat didepanku, dia menyerangku dengan sangat cepat, dan dia mencoba menggigitku seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan. Sial! Aku harus mengambil DNAnya, dan segera keluar dari tempat ini dengan cepat.

Aku tidak bisa mengambil jarum suntik, untuk mengambil darahnya. Dia kuat sekali, aku harus menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menahannya. Aku benar-benar akan mati sekarang.

End Of Sasuke's Pov

"Kenapa Sasuke lama sekali," Itachi khawatir karena adiknya belum juga selesai.

"Diamlah, ayam itu baru masuk beberapa menit, kau itu bukan ibunya!"

"Tapi Kyuu, dia adikku"

"Seseorang adakah yang mau masuk kesana, tolong Sasuke!," teriak Naruto, sepertinya dia melihat Sasuke sedang kesulitan sekarang.

"Biarkan aku masuk!," Itachi langsung beranjak. Pasukan lain langsung membuka pintunya. Begitu masuk, Itachi langsung membidik kepala maklhuk itu dengan senjatanya. Ia melihat adiknya sedang kesulitan, dengan posisi dibawah dan makhluk itu berada diatas Sasuke, berusaha menggigit Sasuke dengan buas.

'Dooorr!,' orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu terkaget, minus seluruh pasukan yang sudah biasa mendengar suara tembakan. Itachi berhasil, dia berhasil melumpuhkan makhluk itu dengan hanya sekali tembakan tepat dikepalanya. Sasuke yang terbebas dari makhluk itu segera mengambil suntikan yang dia simpan dirompinya.

"Aku harap kau tidak menelan darah dari dari sisa tembakan tadi," ujar Itachi, karena akibat tembakan itu darah sampai memercik ke wajah Sasuke.

"Aku bukan penghisap darah," jawabnya enteng.

"Siapa tau kau..," Itachi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Sasuke sudah melancarkan death glare ke arahnya.

"Mereka berhasil,"teriak Naruto.

"Seharusnya keu berterimakasih kepadaku Sasuke," kata Itachi narsis, Sasuke malah tidak menanggapinya.

"Terima kasih Naruto," Naruto balas mengangguk. 'Otouto sialan!,' teriak Itachi dalam inner worldnya.

"Sekarang tinggal kita mencari cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini," kata Itachi, lalu menjelaskan misi selanjutnya.

"Gawat, mereka berhasil membuka gerbangnya!," teriak salah 1 anggota pasukan yang sedari tadi mengawasi keadaan diluar.

Mereka yang tidak normal mulai berhamburan memesuki universitas, beruntung mereka yang belum terinfeksi berada lantai ditingkatan yang lumayan tinggi, sehingga masih ada waktu untuk mereka menyelamatkan diri.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, semuanya kita harus keatap gedung ini," dengan cepat Itachi memberikan perintah.

Mereka semua telah sampai diatap, secepat mungkin mereka menutup pintu yang tadi mereka gunakan, takut jika yang tidak normal bisa mengejar mereka.

"Kita benar-benar terjebak," kata salah satu anggota pasukan, putus asa.

"Apa kita akan menunggu mereka sampai mereka menemukan kita, dan memakankita satu persatu?," kata yang lain.

"Itachi, bagaimana sekarang?," Kyuubi juga mulai gusar, "Naruto apa tidak ada jalan lain selain melalui jalan itu tadi?," tanya Kyuubi pada adiknya, mungkin Naruto mengerti keadaan bangunan ini.

"Jalan satu-satunya hanya-," kalimat Naruto terpotong saat dia mendengar benturan dan raungan dari balik pintu yang digunakan untuk mencapai atap.

"Mereka berhasil mengejar kita"

"Kecuali jika kita menggunakan itu," kata sambil menunjuk benda yang berfungsi seperti lift, "Itu biasa digunakan untuk pekerja yang memperbaiki gedung ini," lanjutnya.

"Cepat berikan perintah Aniki!," Sasuke juga mendesak Itachi. Itachi masih berpikir, sebelum itu pintu berhasil terbuka, dan munculah banyak yang tidak normal berjalan terseok-seok kearah mereka.

"Kalian semua masuklah ke dalam benda itu!," perintah Itachi, "Kita berkumpul dibagian barat bangunan ini!," lanjutnya.

"Aniki, kau tidak masuk?"

"Tunggu aku dibawah, aku akan menahan mereka", 'Sekali lagi kumohon! aku harus bisa,' pikirnya.

"Lift ini tidak memliki tenaga!," teriak salah 1 anggota begitu tau benda itu tidak bisa bergerak karena istrik mati. Itachi yang mendengar itu langsung saja melemparkan granat berdaya ledak kecil ke arah sling benda itu, "Wow!, sepertinya kita tidak butuh tenaga," ujar Kiba. "Semuanya, pegangan! Kita akan turun dengan cepat"

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain.

"Hei lihat mereka Sasori, kurasa mereka hanya terpicu jika mendengar suara," kata pemuda cantik berambut pirang panjang, sambil menunjuk sekumpulan yang tidak normal yang sekarang sedang berjalan di jalanan tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Yang benar Dei?," jawab pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Sasori, penasaran dengan apa yang ditemukan rekannya.

"Itu sih menurutku, lihat anjing kecil itu, dia diam saja dan tidak diserang ketika berjalan ditengah makhluk-makhluk itu, sedangkan anjing penjaga kita, mereka yang selalu menggonggong sekarang sudah terinfeksi karena menjadi makanan mereka," jelas pemuda tadi yang dipanggil Dei, Namikaze Deidara, "Bagaimana jika aku mengujinya?," lanjutnya.

"Apa?! Hei kau jangan gila!," Sasori tidak setuju dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Deidara.

"Aku harus melakukannya, Sas, dan siapa tahu kita bisa keluar dari kota ini," usul Dei, "Berikan ponselmu," perintahnya.

"Aku masih belum setuju dengan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi untuk apa ponselku?," tanya Sasori.

"Sudahlah berikan padaku. Aku akan keluar sekarang, kau awasi aku dari sini, dan jika aku gagal, lemparkan bom yang aku buat, oke!"

"Dasar gila!," tetapi dia tetap saja mengikuti rencana Deidara.

Sekarang Deidara sedang mengendap-endap berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Setelah agak jauh berjalan mengendap-endap dia meletakkan ponsel Sasori dijalan, kemudian dia berjalan agak sedikit menjauh dari tempat dia meletakkan ponsel Sasori tadi, lalu berdiam diri, mematung.

'Sekarang kita mulai,' dia mendial nomor Sasori. Ponsel itu mulai berbunyi dengan keras dan banyak dari yang tidak normal mulai berjalan ke arah suara ponsel itu. Tetapi ada beberapa dari yang tidak normal juga berjalan kearahnya, Deidara mulai panik, takut rencananya gagal. Dia berusaha untuk tenang kembali, dia juga bersiap dengan bom ditangannya jika saja rencananya gagal.

Sementara Sasori yang melihat beberapa dari yang tidak normal mulai mengerubuti Deidara, dia juga mulai panik, dia ingin menolong Deidara sekarang. Tetapi sebelum dia beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa disangka yang tidak normal mulai pergi dari tempat Deidara, mereka yang tidak normal berjalan menuju arah suara ponsel Sasori yang masih berdering keras. Begitu yang tidak normal sudah mulai menjauh dari tempat Deidara, Deidara langsung memberikan sinyal jika dia berhasil. Kemudian dia kembali mengendap-endap menuju tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Lihatkan, aku berhasil!," ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Ku kira tadi kau sudah dimakan waktu dikerubuti makhluk itu, tapi sekarang teorimu benar-benar berhasil Dei, kita bisa keluar sekarang"

.

.

.

Sling yang menahan benda itu putus, dan benda itu turun kebawah dengan cepatnya, dan jatuh menimbulkan suara bedebum yang sangat keras. Beruntung benda itu kuat sehingga tidak hancur ketika jatuh, dan orang-orang yang ada didalamnya selamat. Kembali ke Itachi, dia menembaki yang tidak normal dengan senjata api otomatis yang dia bawa. Sialnya peluru senjata itu mulai habis.

'Sial! Apa aku akan mati disini,' pikirnya, karena dia tidak menemukan jalan apapun, sementara yang tidak normal semakin mendekat kearahnya. 'Kupikir bunuh diri, lebih baik daripada menjadi salah satu dari mereka,' Itachi menarik seluruh pemicu dari granat yang dimilikinya, tapi dia ingat dia punya tanggung jawab, dia tidak boleh seperti ini, sebelum granat-granat itu meledak, dia menarik sebuah kabel yang lumayan besar dan kuat dan mengikatkan ke dirinya, 'Bagian barat dari bangunan ini!,' Itachi terjun dari atas gedung Universitas Konoha.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan sebelum bencana terjadi dikota.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membuat senjata biologis?," tanya orang tua dengan perban yang melilit sebagian kepalanya, kepada orang lain yang sepertinya adalah bawahannya.

"Tentu saja,untuk memimpin negara ini menuju kejayaan tuan," jawab orang itu.

"Begitu, aku menyetujui rencanamu, aku akan membiayai semua yang kau perlukan, Orochimaru" ujar orang yang sebagian kepalanya terlilit perban.

"Tapi keberhasilan dari rencana ini akan sangat kecil tuan, dan mungkin korban akibat percobaanku akan sangat banyak," orang yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu belum yakin dengan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua, yang penting kau harus melakukan semua dengan baik," orang yang dipanggil tuan itu tampak menuntut.

"Baiklah tuan, tapi saya ingin semua ini dilakukan diluar, tidak dalam pemerintahan," tawar Orochimaru.

.

.

.

Dengan posisi yang sangat sulit, sebagian dari yang tidak normal sudah menantinya di bawah meskipun tidak banyak, Itachi melepaskan kabel yang digunakan untuk mengikat tubuhnya sebelum iya sampai ke tanah sepenuhnya, ia melakukan rolling ketika jatuh, segera dia menembak beberapa yang tidak normal yang ada didekatnya,

"Disini!," teriak salah satu anak buahnya, mereka berkumpul dan bersembunyi, tapi karena teriakan dari anggota pasukan itu beberapa dari yang tidak normal mulai berjalan ke arah kumpulan yang masih normal itu, tapi sebelum yang tidak normal berjalan menuju mereka lebih dekat lagi, mereka terlebih dulu menembaki yang tidak normal. Itachi yang melihat jalannya dibersihkan anak buahnya segera saja berlari kearah mereka, dan dengan cepat mereka menutup pintu tempat mere bersembunyi.

"Untuk sementara kita aman disini," kata Itachi, sambil menormalkan napasnya.

"Kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini, pintu itu tidak selamanya bisa menahan mereka," Sasuke menyahut.

"Aku tahu, sekarang kita pikirkan rencana selanjutnya saja," jawab Itachi.

"Keriput! Kau hebat sekali bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian." "Tentu sa-"

"Aniki!, markas kita sudah diserang!," kata-kata Itachi terpotong oleh adiknya, "Apa maksudmu?,"Aku mencoba menghubungi markas untuk meminta bantuan, tapi mereka tidak kunjung menjawab, setelah agak lama mereka hanya mengirimkan kode morse, jika mereka diserang," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi kita benar-benar terjebak disini?," kata salah satu prajurit.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain selain lewat gerbang itu?," Itachi juga mulai putus asa dengan semua yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Hei, Shika pikirkan sesuatu!," Kiba mulai bicara.

"Merepotkan, jalan satu-satunya hanya lewat gerbang itu. Kita bisa lewat jika menembaki mereka satu persatu sampai habis, tapi mungkin sebelum mereka habis peluru kalian akan habis duluan," dia berhenti sejenak mengambil napas, "Kecuali jika kalian mau lewat saluran air itu," lanjutnya lanjutnya sambil menunjuk lubang yang tertutup.

"Bagaimana keriput?," Kyuubi bicara.

"Kita lewat saluran air, dan langsung menuju laboratorium militer, dan aku akan turun lebih dulu," Itachi sudah memutuskan, dia akan turun kebawah lebih dulu untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Ia mulai turun kebawah, setelah melihat keadaan yang dirasa aman dia memberikan tanda jika mereka semua bisa turun. Perjalanan mereka lewat bawah cukup lancar meskipun mendengar ada suara raungan yang diyakini mereka berasal dari yang tidak normal yang ada di atas.

Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh lewat bawah, dan ketika mereka sudah tidak mendengar suara-suara raungan, mereka mulai memberanikan untuk mengintip keatas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa diatas, makhluk-makhluk itu juga tidak ada disini," kata salah satu prajurit yang melihat kepermukaan.

"Kurasa mereka belum sampai ketempat ini, kita keatas," Itachi memberi komando.

"Lihat tempat ini sama sekali tidak tampak seperti laboratorium," kata Kiba, dia tidak percaya jika bangunan didepannya adalah sebuah laboratorium.

"Jangan melihat sesuatu hanya dari luarnya saja Kiba," kata Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya, lalu memukul kepala Kiba.

"Aih, kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku Naruto," Naruto tidak menjawab Kiba, dia malah melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Memang, tempat ini sekilas biasa saja, malah tidak tampak sama sekali seperti sebuah laboratorium, tapi kau belum melihat dalamnya, meskipun aku sendiri juga belum tau bagaimana di dalam sana" kata Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang Kiba, lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Haah! Tidak ada yang membelaku," sambil mendesah kecewa. Lalu dia bergegas mengikuti yang lain masuk karena baru sadar jika hanya dirinya yang masih diluar.

"Kyuu-nii, kau pernah ketempat ini?," tanya Naruto pada kakaknya.

"Belum sama sekali. Sudahlah Naruto bisakah kau diam sebentar," protes Kyuubi karena dari tadi dia terus disodori pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar, ketika dibuka ternyata didalamnya adalah sebuah lift. Itachi memasukan kode untuk mengakses lift itu. "Lift ini akan membawa kita ke bawah tanah, tempat laboratorium berada," jelas Itachi pada yang lain, karena hanya dia saja yang sebelumnya pernah masuk ketempat ini, sementara yang lain belum pernah sama sekali, meskipun mereka semua anggota dimiliter. Keberadaan laboratorium ini sangat dirahasiakan, Itachi tidak pikir panjang ketika terang-terangan menunjukan tempat ini ke semuanya, meskipun ada beberapa yang bukan dari anggota militer.

Kini mereka telah sampai dibawah tanah tempat laboratorium itu berada. Mereka semua bergegas masuk kedalam tapi keanehan terjadi disana, "Kemana perginya semua orang?," tanya salah satu prajurit karena dia sama sekali tidak menemukan orang di tempat ini. "Semuanya berhenti!," perintah Itachi, "Aku akan membagi jumlah kita menjadi 2 kelompok, dan kita akan berpencar," putus Itachi.

Itachi, Kyuubi, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan beberapa prajurit lain menjadi satu kelompok, sementara Naruto beserta sisa prajurit lain satu kelompok dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Beralih ketempat lain, disebuah ruangan dengan banyak monitor dan ada beberapa orang didepan monitor itu. "Ini akan semakin menarik," kata orang yang sebagian yang kepalanya dibalut perban. "Tuan Danzo, mereka sudah masuk ketempat itu," kata orang lain yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu. "Aku tau, dua Uchiha itu juga masih bisa bertahan ternyata," jawab orang yang tadi dipanggil Danzo. "Kita lihat apakah mereka bisa lolos dari yang ini," lanjutnya lalu menyeringai.

.

.

.

Kelompok Sasuke kini telah berada di tempat aneh, seperti tempat karantina dengan banyak sekali tabung-tabung besar dari logam, yang mereka tidak tau apa yang ada di dalam sana, "Berdasarkan peta yang tadi kudapat, ini adalah kantin, tapi kenapa malah tempat seperti ini yang ada," kata salah satu parjurit yang tadi membaca peta. "Berikan petanya padaku," perintah Sasuke, lalu dia merobek peta Itu, "Kita tidak perlu peta!," lanjutnya, dengan nada yang dipenuhi amarah. Naruto sendiri sekarang malah pergi menjauh dari kelompoknya, dia mengintip kedalam sebuah tabung yang terhubung dengan selang-selang besar, "Hei kau, apa yang kau lakukan, tetap bersama dengan yang lain," teriak seorang prajurit yang melihat Naruto ada terpisah dengan kelompok. "Ah, iya maaf," jawab Naruto. Dia segera kembali ke dalam kelompoknya. "Tetap bersama sama Nona, kau tanggung jawabku sekarang," Sasuke berujar ke Naruto.

"Hei aku menemukan seorang pekerja!," teriak salah 1 prajurit, yang lain segera menyusulnya. Orang yang baru saja mereka temukan berjalan limbung lalu terjatuh tidak sadar, kemudian salah satu prajurit membantunya, "Hei kau baik-baik saja kan?," tapi tanpa diduga orang itu tiba-tiba bangkit, dan langsung menggigit prajurit itu, lainnya yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menembak orang itu. "Sial!," kata prajurit yang tergigit itu, "Aku hanya akan bertahan beberapa jam lagi, sebaiknya kalian tinggalkan saja aku disini," lanjutnya, dia tau keadaannya sekarang, sama saja dengan sekarat, selanjutnya dia hanya akan membahayakan rekannya. Belum juga mereka memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk temannya yang sudah terinfeksi itu, sekarang beberapa dari yang tidak normal, datang menuju ke arah mereka, mereka adalah orang-orang yang bekerja ditempat ini. Sebelum mereka lebih mendekat beberapa prajurit sudah menembaki mereka, setelah itu mereka segera bergegas melarikan diri, hanya bergantung pada peluru itu tidaklah bagus.

Tanpa prajurit-prajurit itu sadari, beberapa peluru mereka telah mengenai tabung yang tadi ada ditempat itu, dan membuat sesuatu yang ada didalamnya mencoba untuk keluar.

Sementara yang terjadi pada kelompok Itachi, kelompoknya juga beberapa kali dicegat oleh yang tidak normal, meskipun tidak sampai sebanyak seperti yang terjadi pada kelompok Sasuke. Kini Itachi dan kelompoknya sedang bersembunyi, "Tempat ini sama saja seperti neraka," kata Kyuubi. "Aku tau, mereka semua yang menjadi makhluk itu adalah orang yang bekerja disini. Jadi bisa disimpulkan, semua orang yang ada disini sudah mati," jawab Itachi disertai dengan penjelasannya, "Kita harus keluar secepatnya dari tempat ini," lanjutnya. "Berikan handy talky mu," perintah itachi pada salah satu orangnya, dia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke lewat benda itu.

Kembali kekelompok Sasuke, banyak prajurit dari kelompoknya terpisah karena menyelamatkan dirinya, sedangkan sekarang tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih bersama. Mereka berdua bersembunyi bersama didalam sebuah ruangan. "Tenang kita aman, itu kaca anti peluru, tidak akan mudah dipecahkan begitu saja," katanya berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang mulai ketakutan. Mereka tenang untuk beberapa saat, setelah itu ada suara seperti benda yang saling berbenturan dengan keras muncul, dan itu membuat mereka kembali waspada lagi. Mereka melihat jika ada makhluk aneh seperti binatang dengan cakar besar yang sedang ingin memecahkan sisi lain dari dinding kaca itu. Sasuke yang melihat itu ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini melalui pintu lain yang berbeda dengan pintu yang mereka gunakan untuk masuk. Berbalik dengan yang mereka harapkan, ingin cepat keluar dari tempat itu, tuas untuk membuka pintu itu benar-benar tidak berfungsi, sementara kaca anti peluru yang menahan makhluk itu sudah mulai pecah.

.

.

.

"Sial! Benda ini tidak berfungsi dibawah sini," lalu membuang HT yang tadi akan dia gunakan untuk menghubungi Sasuke, "Kita harus tetap keluar dari tempat ini," lanjutnya. "Tapi sekarang kita akan lewat mana? Jalan kita satu-satunya hanya pintu itu, sedangkan mereka sudah menanti kita diluar," kata salah 1 prajurit.

"Kita tidak akan lewat pintu itu," Itachi melihat sekeliling, dia menemukan ventilasi "Kita akan lewat lubang itu, kita pergi sekarang, cepat!." "Lalu bagaimana dengan kelompok Sasuke? Apa kita akan meninggalkan mereka?," tanya salah satu prajurit. "Aku akan mengurusnya nanti, yang penting kita harus keluar dari sini dulu," jawab Itachi. Satu persatu orang dari kelompok Itachi mulai naik ke lubang ventilasi itu, Itachi dan Kyuubi sendiri adalah orang yang paling akhir naik. "Hei, keriput kau tidak bermaksud mengorbankan adikmu sendiri kan?," tanya Kyuubi yang sekarang merangkak di depan Itachi, Itachi yang meragkak dibelakangnya menjawab, "Entahlah, mustahil jika kita mengejar mereka sekarang, posisi kita juga sulit, dan makhluk-makhluk itu bisa ada dimana saja." "Sialan kau, tau begini Naruto satu kelompok denganku saja," Kyuubi mendesah kecewa.

Kelompok Itachi terus bergerak, menghindari mereka yang tidak normal yang kadang berkumpul dibawah kelompoknya. Saat ini mereka merangkak diatas lorong, dilorong itu banyak sekali yang tidak normal, salah satu orang Itachi yang berada paling depan terperosok karena tidak hati-hati, tidak sadar jika pijakan yang dia gunakan sudah rapuh. Yang lain berusa menolongnya dengan menarik tangannya, "Tolong aku!," teriaknya, "Pegang tanganku, jangan dilepaskan!," temannya berusaha menariknya lagi, sedangkan dibawah banyak yang tidak normal berusaha menarik orang itu, ada juga yang ingin menggigit kakinya. Dia semakin tertarik kebawah karena banyak yang tidak normal yang menarik kakinya, sementara yang menahannya hanya satu orang. "Sial, mereka banyak sekali!," kata teman yang menahan tangannya. Temannya itu melepaskan salah satu pegangan tangannya, bermaksud mengambil senjata untuk menembaki yang tidak normal, tapi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan bersar, temannya yang jatuh terlepas dari pegangannya, dan jadilah sekarang dia menjadi makanan yang tidak normal, "Aaarrggh!," semua temannya mendengar teriakan itu, teman yang tadi ingin menolongnya sekarang hanya terdiam mematung melihat temannya menjadi makanan yang tidak normal, dia hanya bisa melihatnya saja, tanpa bisa menolongnya.

"Cepat kita pergi, ini hanya menghambat saja," komando Itachi dari paling belakang, terdengar tidak berperikemanusiaan memang, Itachi yang paling akhir sempat melihat orangnya yang tadi dimakan, sebagian daging diwajahnya sudah menghilang, berlumuran darah, dan pasti sekarang sudah mati. Itachi bergerak lagi, dia agak tertinggal dengan yang lain, die bergegas menyusul. "Kita ikuti lorong ini, ini akan mengantar kita menuju lift yang tadi," perintah Itachi.

Kini mereka sampai diluar, tempat mereka akan masuk ke laboratorium bawah tanah itu. Salah satu prajurit memberanikan diri untuk turun, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda yang tidak normal, dia memberi tanda jika dibawah aman, mereka-kelompok Itachi-mulai turun.

"Kita pergi-," kalimat Itachi terpotong Kyuubi, "Kita tunggu adikmu dulu." "30 menit, jika mereka tidak sampai kesini, kita tinggalkan mereka," kata Itachi.

.

.

.

"Sasuke cepat, lakukan sesuatu, kaca itu sudah tidak kuat lagi!," teriak Naruto. "Kenapa pintu ini susah sekali dibuka," keluh Sasuke. Tidak lama, kaca itu benar-benar pecah, makhluk itu berhasil masuk keruangan tempat Sasuke dan Naruto bersembunyi. Tapi bersamaan dengan pecahnya kaca tadi, pintu itu terbuka, salah satu prajurit dari kelompok Sasuke membuka pintu itu dari luar, dia yang tadi tergigit, sekarang menolong Sasuke. Secepat mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto lari keluar ruangan itu setelah pintu itu terbuka, diluar mereka langsung mengunci pintu itu. 'Braaakk,' makhluk itu juga ingin menghancurkan pintu itu, bahkan sekarang pintu itu juga mulai rusak, "Apa yang ada di dalam sana?!," tanya prajurit itu setengah berteriak. "Panjang ceritanya, sekarang cepat lari!," perintah Sasuke. Sasuke, Naruto, dan prajurit itu mulai menjauh meninggalkan tempat itu, ketika diperjalanan prajurit itu sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda infeksi, dia memuntahkan isi perutnya, dan sekarang mulai melemah, "Sebaiknya kalian tinggalkan aku, aku hanya akan menghambat kalian," pintanya. "Sasuke, bagaimana?," Naruto berkata lirih pada Sasuke, "Tenang, kau akan selamat, kita akan mendapatkan penawarnya," kata Naruto berusaha tenang, prajurit itu hanya tersenyum, ia tau yang dikatakan Naruto hanya bohong. "Kita akan membawamu," kata Sasuke, lalu langsung memapah prajurit itu.

.

.

.

"Waktu kita habis, kita harus pergi sekarang," kata Itachi, meskipun sebenarnya juga masih berat meninggalkan tempat itu, karena adiknya masih ada didalam, "Tunggu Itachi, bisakah kita tunggu sebentar lagi?," tawar Kyuubi, "Tidak bisa Kyuu, kita hanya akan menarik perhatian makhluk itu jika kita masih disini," tolak Itachi, dia mulai membuka lift, "Cepat masuk!," perintahnya keseluruh prajurit yang tersisa. Dia hanya bisa menunduk, menganggap dirinya kakak yang gagal, mengorbankan adiknya sendiri, sama halnya dengan Itachi, keadaan Kyuubi sekarang dia hanya tertunduk lesu. "Aku gagal melindungi adikku," kata Itachi lemah. Mereka sudah sampai kepermukaan, pintu lift yang mereka gunakan mulai terbuka, dan menampilkan beberapa orang dihadapan mereka. Orang-orang itu menodongkan senjata ke arah Itachi, "Jatuhkan senjata kalian!," kata orang yang mungkin menjadi pemimpin dari orang-orang yang menodongkan senjata ke arah Itachi dan pasukannya. Dilihat dari baju yang mereka gunakan, sepertinya mereka juga sama-sama pasukan, hanya saja berbeda instansi. Itachi dan orang-orangnya menjatuhkan senjata yang mereka bawa, lalu orang-orang itu mulai memborgol Itachi dan orang-orangnya, "Hei apa-apaan ini? Kami tidak melakukan apapun?," protes Kiba, dia merasa jika dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, tetapi kenapa diperlakukan seperti buronan yang baru saja tertangkap. Akibat protesnya itu dia mendapat pukulan, dari salah satu orang yang menyergap kelompok Itachi. Itachi tidak memberikan perintah untuk melawan, mereka sudah kalah jumlah, dan lagi efek karena kelelahan, mustahil jika mereka akan menang melawan orang-orang yang ada di depan mereka sekarang. Mereka semua digiring keluar dari bangunan itu, di luar sudah menanti beberapa kendaraan yang berlapis baja, 'Apa ini?,' batin Itachi. Mereka semua dipaksa masuk ke kendaraan tersebut, "Hei Shika, apa kita akan dipenjara?," tanya Kiba. "Mana aku tau, yang kuingat kita tidak melakukan kesalahan, kita membunuh untuk melindungi diri," jawabnya asal.

.

.

.

"Sasori, berapa lama lagi kita harus berjalan?." "Sampai kita menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk sembunyi." "Sialan kau, kau tidak kelelahan hah? Aku lelah bagaimana jika kita berhenti sebentar?." "Baiklah, 5 menit dan sebaiknya kau berhenti mengoceh jika ingin selamat, suaramu itu bisa menarik makhluk itu menjadi datang kesini," Deidara yang mendengar kata-kata Sasori hanya mendengus kesal. "Sas, apa hanya kita yang selamat? Dari tadi kita tidak menemukan manusia yang masih waras," akunya, sedikit khawatir. "Entahlah, kurasa begitu," jawab Sasori. "Tau begini aku tidak akan kembali ke kota ini, harusnya sekarang aku enak liburan tapi malah dikejar-kejar orang tidak waras yang suka menggigit" ungkap Deidara, lalu mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah, kita harus berjalan lagi," kata Sasori tiba-tiba. "Hei! Ini belum 5 menit tau!," protes Deidara.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong laboratorium, sampai prajurit itu mengeluh jika dia sudah tidak kuat, "Kumohon tinggalkan saja aku disini," pintanya. "Ta-tapi, kita sebentar lagi akan keluar, iya kan Sasuke?," kata Naruto mencari pembenaran dari Sasuke, sementara Sasuke dia hanya diam saja, jujur dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat ini, hanya Itachi saja sebelumnya yang pernah ketempat ini, dan dia sekarang merasa jika mereka bertiga hanya berjalan berputar-putar, mereka terjebak. Tidak bisa membiarkan mereka bertiga tenang sebentar, mereka yang tidak normal tiba-tiba sudah muncul di ujung lorong, "Ayo kita harus pergi dari sini!," kata Naruto, lalu dia coba memapah prajurit itu, tetapi prajurit itu tidak mau pergi, dia hanya ingin mereka berdua pergi, "Pergilah! Aku mohon!," pintanya, dengan suara agak meninggi. "Sudahlah Naruto, kita harus bergegas sekarang!," Sasuke segera menggelandang Naruto, mereka berdua berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Sementara prajurit itu, dia mulai menembaki yang tidak normal dengan pelurunya yang tersisa, "Matilah kalian semua!," katanya, tapi setelah itu senjatanya sudah tidak bisa digunakan untuk menembak, ia kehabisan peluru. Yang tidak normal sudah sangat dekat dengannya, dan sekarang sudah mulai mengerubutinya.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih berlari, dari jauh mereka bisa mendengar suara prajurit tadi, berteriak kesakitan, mereka sadar pasti prajurit itu sedang menjadi makanan yang tidak normal sekarang. "Sial!," umpat Sasuke, dia sudah mengorbankan temannya sendiri, sekarang dia berlari tak tentu arah dengan Naruto, dan ajaibnya dia bisa keluar dari laboratorium. Mereka berhasil kembali ketempat dimana tadi lift yang mereka gunakan turun berada. Sasuke mencoba mengakses kode yang untuk menggunakan lift itu, tapi semua yang dia tau sama sekali tidak berfungsi, "Persetan dengan kode!," katanya dipenuhi amarah, lalu menembak Security door lock pintu lift itu. Dengan cara keras, itu lebih mudah dan sekarang sudah terbuka, mereka berdua segera masuk, ingin keluar dari tempat itu. Sebelum lift itu bergerak, tanpa disangka sebuah cakar besar mampu merusak pintu lift itu, Sasuke yang berdiri didekat pintu lift juga terkena cakaran pada lengannya bagian kiri atas. Kepala makhluk itu berhasil masuk kedalam lift, tapi sebelum bagian tubuhnya yang lain masuk kedalam lift, lift itu sudah lebih dulu bergerak, dan itu membuat kepala makhluk itu terpisah dengan badannya karena bertabrakan dengan tembok yang menjadi pembatas lift itu. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu sekarang masih mematung. "Ma-makhluk apa i-itu tadi? Apakah itu mutan?," katanya sedikit tergagap, "Ya Tuhan, Sasuke kau terluka! Biar aku menolongmu," lanjutnya lalu merobek bagian bawah bajunya untuk membalut luka Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan orang-orang yang sama, yang tadi menangkap Itachi, mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Sasuke dan Naruto. Tetapi diantara mereka juga terdapat beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian anti radiasi, Naruto sempat meronta-ronta tidak ingin ditangkap oleh mereka, sementara Sasuke dia masih kesakitan, karena lengannya yang terluka masih terjadi pendarahan. "Dia terinfeksi oleh mutan, aku ingin dia masuk ke tahap selanjutnya!," kata orang yang pakaiannya berbeda dengan yang lainnya, dia tampak seperti dokter, "Dan untuk gadis itu, aku ingin dia menjadi kelinci percobaan," lanjut orang itu. Kemudian orang-orang yang memakai pakaian anti radiasi itu mulai membius Sasuke dan Naruto, dalam keadaan setengah sadar Naruto seperti mengenali orang yang berpenampilan seperti dokter itu, tak bertahan lama Naruto akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

"Tempat apa ini, bahkan aku tidak bisa membedakan antara dinding dengan pintu tempat kita tadi masuk," keluh Kiba. "Keriput! Kenapa kita malah dikurung disini?," Kyuubi tak mau kalah, "Diamlah sebentar!," teriak Itachi. Mereka semua langsung terdiam. Setelah keluar dari tempat yang seperti neraka tadi, Itachi dan kelompoknya dikurung di tempat yang seluruh ruangannya berwarna putih. Mereka diisolasi, dan sekarang tidak tahu keadaan diluar seperti apa, tapi bagusnya mereka sekarang terbebas dari ancaman yang tidak normal. "Bagaimana keadaan orang tuaku dirumah? apa mereka selamat," kata salah satu prajurit. Yang lain juga begitu, mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan keluarga mereka dirumah, mereka selamat ataukah sudah menjadi bagian dari yang tidak normal. "Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri disini begitu saja," Shikamaru mulai bicara, "Yang membedakan pintu dengan dinding diruangan ini adalah security door locknya," lalu dia berjalan kearah benda semacam itu yang ada didalam ruangan tempat mereka dikurung. Dia mulai mengutak-atik benda itu, setelah agak lama 'Ting,' Shikamaru berhasil dan pintunya terbuka, mereka semua bisa keluar. "Kau hebat Shika!," seru Kiba. "Merepotkan!," jawab Shikamaru tidak lupa dengan trade marknya.

"Hei, menurutku tempat ini sama sekali tidak mirip seperti penjara, malah mirip dengan laboratorium, dan orang-orang juga tidak ada disini, jangan-jangan orang-orang tadi membawa kita lagi ke tempat yang seperti neraka tadi?," kata Kiba, dia agak takut. "Tidak mungkin, tempat itu ada dibawah tanah, mungkin kita ada di laboratorium yang lain, dan sebaiknya kita secepatnya saja keluar dari tempat ini, aku tidak ingin ada kontak dengan makhluk-makhluk itu, apalagi kita tidak membawa senjata," jawab Itachi dengan penjelasan juga.

mereka mendengar ada suara helikopter, karena itu mereka segera bergegas mencari jalan keluar. Matahari sudah ada diatas ketika mereka sampai diluar, mereka melihat beberapa helikopter terbang diatas mereka. Salah 1 pilot helikopter melihat jika ada orang-orang yang selamat berteriak dan melambai dibawahnya, dia melakukan komunikasi dengan salah satu awaknya, beberapa orang turun dari helikopter itu, memeriksa apakah keadaan dibawah sana aman atau tidak, terlalu berbahaya jika terburu-buru mendaratkan helikopter ditempat seperti itu. Beberapa awak yang dibawah itu memberi tanda pada pilot jika keadaan dibawah aman dan dia bisa mendaratkan helikopter dibawah. Itachi yang melihat helikopter itu hanya tersenyum, melihat lambang di helikopter itu dia sudah tau, jika ayahnya mencari dirinya. Tapi sekarang ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya, apa yang harus dia katakan pada orang tuanya jika tahu adiknya –Sasuke- hilang, dan bisa saja sekarag dia sudah menjadi salah satu dari yang tidak normal.

Mereka semua yang ada di helikopter itu sudah mengenal Itachi karena itu mereka langsung mempersilahkan masuk Itachi dan semua orang-orangnya. "Keriput, kita akan kemana? Apa kita akan ditangkap lagi?," tanya Kyuubi, "Tidak, kita akan pergi ketempat aman," jawab Itachi.

.

.

.

"Silau," katanya lirih, "Aku ada dimana?," Naruto mulai bangun, dia bingung sekarang dia ada dimana, dan tempat ini kenapa mirip sekali dengan rumah sakit, dengan ruangan yang serba putih, itulah yang dilihat Naruto. Dia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan saat itu juga rasa sakit langsung menjalar ditubuhnya. Dia baru sadar jika sekarang sedang tidur di ranjang yang biasa digunakan untuk operasi, dengan beberapa infus yang masih menancap ditubuhnya dan juga masih mengalirkan cairan aneh yang dia tidak ketahui kedalam pembuluh darahnya. Saat itu dia juga baru sadar jika sekarang dia telanjang dan hanya ada selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Sa..akit sekali!," katanya sambil menahan sakit, lalu dia mencabut asal semua infus yang menancap ditubuhnya. Hal itu menimbulkan sedikit pendarahan kecil dari luka karena jarum infus tersebut.

Naruto's Pov

Tubuhku rasanya sakit semua, dan lagi aku terbangun ditempat aneh seperti rumah sakit. Semoga ini bukan dibawah tanah. Dimana pintu keluarnya? Hah sial, kenapa harus memakai kode keamanan lagi, aku tidak bisa keluar jika seperti ini. Ah, iya aku ingat apa yang dikatakan Pein-nii, aku butuh jepit rambut, dan sialnya jepit yang biasa ada dirambutku hilang, benar-benar sial, tunggu! Bukannya dengan benda itu juga bisa. Aku mengambil selang infus yang jarumnya masih terdapat diujungnya, benda itu aku gunakan untuk memutuskan beberapa kabel yang ada di security door lock itu, dan berhasil aku berhasil mengacaukan sistem keamanannya. Aku sekarang bisa keluar, tapi tunggu dulu, apa aku harus keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini, yang benar saja, tapi disini aku juga tidak menemukan apapun untuk dipakai, hah menyebalkan. Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan semua bajuku? Tapi sudahlah tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, lebih baik aku segera keluar. Aku mulai keluar dari tempat aku terbangun, aku berjalan di sebuah lorong, dindingnya putih, mirip laboratorium yang ada dibawah tanah itu, aku tidak menemukan satu orang pun disini, dan hei aku menemukan sebuah jas putih yang biasa digunakan dokter. Aku memakainya dan melanjutkan berjalan untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

Huh? Aku melihat pintu kaca diujung lorong ini, aneh seperti ada yang mengawasiku dari lain tempat, dan mengarahkan aku untuk keluar dari tempat ini, tapi yah itu bukannya malah bagus. Ternyata benar ini jalan keluar, dan sekarang keadaan diluar benar-benar kacau, dan bau ini, baunya sangat amis, seperti bau darah. Ya Tuhan ini benar-benar akhir dunia. Mobil-mobil berhenti sembarangan, dan beberapa juga ada yang terbakar, dan ini aku menemukan beberapa lembar koran yang terpisah dengan bagian lainnya, "Orang mati berjalan?," aku terlalu serius membaca, sampai tidak tau jika dibelakangku ada satu yang tidak normal. Aku mendengar langkahnya, aku berbalik dengan sangat pelan, ya Tuhan lihat wajahnya, sudah mulai rusak, dia sangat menakutkan, rasanya aku ingin berteriak, aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Hyaaa...!," teriakku, dia langsung menerjangku, dan sialnya dia berhasil menggigit tangan kiriku aat tadi aku berusaha menahannya. Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar akan mati, aku menahannya dengan satu tanganku, sementara tanganku yang lain mencoba menggapai pisau yang tadi aku lihat terletak tidak jauh dariku, sialnya kenapa tanganku tidak sampai-sampai, ayolah aku tidak kuat lagi menahan makhluk ini, aku melepaskan peganganku yang tadi menahan makhluk itu, dan secepat mungkin setelah itu aku bangkit untuk menghindari gigitannya, tapi aku kalah cepat, dia berhasil menggigit lengan kiriku lebih dulu, aku mencoba melepaskan gigitannya dari lenganku, dan berhasil jas yang aku pake robek karena makhluk itu, lenganku juga ikut terluka. Lalu dengan cepat aku mengambil pisau itu, ketika makhluk itu akan menerjang aku lagi, aku sudah lebih dulu menusukan pisau itu didahinya, dia terjatuh, tidak bergerak lagi. Aku berhasil membunuhnya, sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini, tempat ini tidak aman terbukti dengan adanya makhluk ini.

Aku berjalan, dan terus berjalan, lelah dan lapar itu yang aku rasakan, aku berjalan sampai sore, hingga tidak sadar jika sekarang aku sudah ada di tengah kota, aku ingin keluar dari kota ini.

"A-apa itu?," aku melihat bagian barat dari kota ini. Sebuah tembok yang sangat tinggi menjulang, sejak kapan itu ada disana? Kapan mereka membangunnya?. Jika begini akan semakin sulit jalanku untuk keluar dari kota ini. Dan sekarang hari apa? Apa Kyuu-nii selamat? Lalu bagaimana Sasuke, dia juga ditangkap orang-orang itu. Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dipikiranku. Dari tadi aku berjalan aku sama sekali tidak menemukan yang tidak normal, kemana perginya semua makhluk itu? Hei aku tau tempat ini, itu ada mall yang biasa kudatangi dengan teman-temanku saat akhir pekan. Aku melihat dari luar, tempat itu masih rapi mungkin makhluk-makhluk itu belum masuk kedalam sana, aku memutuskan masuk ketempat itu. Pintunya tidak terkunci, baguslah pasti semua yang bekerja disini sangat terburu-buru menyelamatkan diri mencoba mencari makanan di tempat ini, setelah aku menemukannya aku mencari tempat duduk di dekat kaca, aku melakukan itu karena ingin mengawasi keadaan diluar, bisa saja makhluk itu datang kesini.

Luka gigitan makhluk itu sekarang terasa sakit sekali, darahnya tidak mau berhenti mengalir, apa aku akan mati, aku tidak mau mati!

.

.

.

Hal yang sama sekarang juga terjadi pada Sasuke, dia bangun dengan keadaan yang sama dengan Naruto. Yang aneh, disampingya ternyata sudah disiapkan satu set pakaian lengkap anti peluru, tapi tidak dengan senjatanya. Pintu di ruangan itu juga sudah terbuka, semua seperti sudah disiapkan untuknya. Ketika diluar dia juga melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan yang Naruto lihat, jalanan sangat kacau. Baru beberapa langkah dia menginjak jalanan, tiba-tiba suara letupan senjata terdengar dan kaca mobil yang ada disampingnya pecah. Seseorang sepertinya sedang mengincarnya, tidak beberapa lama suara tembakan kembali terdengar, kali ini tidak hanya sekali tapi berulang kali, orang yang mengincar Sasuke mengarahkan berondongan tembakan kearahnya. Sebelum peluru-peluru itu mengenainya, dia sudah terlebih dulu lari menghindar, Sasuke bersembunyi di balik sebuah mobil. Tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke tenang sebentar, kali ini Sasuke mendengar suara ledakan lagi, jauh lebih keras. Orang yang mengincar Sasuke menembakan bazooka ke mobil yang digunakan Sasuke untuk bersembunyi, tapi sekali lagi dia sudah lebih dulu menghindar. Secepat mungkin Sasuke kembali bersembunyi, dia harus terus bergerak jika tidak ingin mati. 'Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?,' umpatnya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi tujuan akhir Danzo? Siapakah orang yang mengincar Sasuke?

Hallooo..~ Kuro balik lagi. Iya Kuro mau nanya, ada saran dari kakak, dia nyuruh Kuro buat bikin ff yang genrenya Romance sama Hurt/Comfort. Tapi yah jujur sebenarnya Kuro itu orang yang nggak suka sama air mata, itu gimana dong?

Oh iya fic ini Kuro bikin karena Kuro suka sama zombie-zombiean, terutama film dan game yang ada zombie-zombienya. Ada yang bilang kalo ini nyontek HOTD, bener kok :D

Kuro juga suka sama HOTD, kalo judul fic ini judulnya jadi DOTD, bukan Dobe Of The Dead loh

DOTD itu kayaknya (?) judul dari salah satu sequel dari HOTD, Kuro juga lupa *elah gimana sih lu thor-thor

Terus pas nulis chapter ini Kuro juga maksa banget, sampe tangan Kuro sakit bukan kepala yang sakit malahan (?), iya tangan kanan Kuro itu sekarang nggak berfungsi dengan baik, kadang susah digerakin. Nyesel deh, dulu sebelum nulis gini Kuro itu gamers akut, terus kata kakak Kuro, Kuro itu salah cara megang mouse komputernya, sekarang jadinya yah kayak gini #malahcurhatsekarang

Karena itu sekarang Kuro jadi pindah haluan (?) dari gamers jadi tukang nulis (?) :v

Terakhir, minta Review yah yah yah..~


	3. Chapter 3

Kuro bingung mau mulai darimana, jadi langsung aja ya..~

**D.O.T.D**

Disclaimer : udah tau sendiri kan?

Pair : SasuXFem!Naru

Warning : OOC, Fem!Naru, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, kata dan kalimat banyak yang kagak nyambung, and many more..~

Dua orang pemuda berjalan di jalanan kota yang kacau. "Listrik disini belum mati."

"Aku tau. Sas, aku lelah, bagaimana jika kita sembunyi dulu?"

"Baiklah, kita istirahat. Kita sembunyi disana," Sasori menunjuk sebuah mall. Mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-endap menuju mall yang tadi ditunjuk Sasori.

Deidara dan Sasori masuk kedalam mall itu, "Kita gunakan ini untuk menahan pintunya," Sasori mengikat handle pintu mall itu dengan rantai yang dia temukan. *author juga nggak tau dia nemu dimana #gampared

"Sas, lalu bagaimana dengan pintu yang lain?," Deidara sedikit takut jika ada yang tidak normal bisa masuk ketempat itu.

"Kita akan memeriksanya nanti, sekarang istirahat dulu. Bukannya tadi itu yang kau mau?"

"Maaf tuan-tuan, aku sudah mendahului kalian, disini tempatku," kata suara lain ditempat itu, Sasori dan Deidara langsung merinding. 'Suara siapa itu? Apa makhluk-makhluk itu sekarang juga mulai bisa bicara?,' batin mereka berdua ketakutan. Mereka berdua melihat sekeliling mencari sumber suara itu. Mereka berdua melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk di dekat cermin, dari pantulan cahaya mereka berdua tahu jika gadis itu berambut pirang.

"Na-Naruto?," Deidara tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Kau kenal dia?," giliran Sasori mulai bersuara.

"Dia sepupuku bodoh!," Deidara memukul belakang kepala Sasori pelan, sementara yang menjadi korban hanya bisa mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Naruto bagaimana kau bisa ada disini. Kau baik-baik sajakan?," Deidara mendekati Naruto yang masih terduduk. Sasori yang melihat Naruto hanya mengira jika Naruto sekarang pasti tidak baik-baik saja. Jas yang seharusnya berwarna putih kini sudah kotor, dan sebagian besar sudah berwarna merah terkena darah Naruto.

"Dei, sebaiknya kau jangan dekati dia. Mungkin saja dia sudah terinfeksi," larang Sasori.

"Diam kau! Naru, kau baik-baik sajakan?," Naruto hanya terdiam. Deidara memeriksa Naruto, dia terkaget ketika menemukan luka gigitan di tangan dan lengan kiri Naruto.

"Na-Naruto? Kapan kau tergigit?," tanya Deidara.

"Siang tadi," jawab Naruto lemah. Sasori dan Daidara yang mendengar jawaban Naruto kaget, mereka berdua langsung bersiaga.

'Dia, seharusnya sudah berubah sejak tadi. Tapi kenapa dia masih saja normal,' pikir Sasori. Sasori sendiri pernah melihat bagaimana orang normal yang sudah terinfeksi. Mereka tidak akan bertahan sampai satu jam. Setelah itu kesadaran mereka akan menghilang, dan mereka akan menjadi sangat agresif dengan menyerang orang-orang yang masih normal. Sasori pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Deidara. Dia pergi lebih dalam ke dalam mall itu. Dia kembali dengan membawa perban dan benda lain untuk mengobati luka. Sasori mendekati Naruto.

"Dei, carikan pakaian yang bersih untuknya," perintah Sasori.

"B-baik," Deidara langsung pergi.

"Mana tubuhmu yang terluka?," Sasori bertanya ke Naruto. Naruto menunjukkan tangannya yang berlubang karena gigitan makhluk itu ke Sasori. Sasori menuangkan antiseptik kelukanya. Naruto meringis merasakan perih.

"Pendarahannya tidak mau berhenti," kata Naruto.

"Aku tau, ini berbahaya jika dibiarkan, aku akan menekan pendarahannya. Tahanlah!," setelah itu Naruto hanya menutup mulutnya menahan teriakan kesakitan, dia terisak. Selesai membersihkan luka Naruto, Sasori segera membalutnya. Deidara juga sudah kembali, dia juga membawa beberapa pakaian untuk Naruto.

"Dei-nii kapan datang ke Konoha?," tanya Naruto.

"Sampai hari ini, sudah seminggu lalu. Beberapa hari sebelum ini dimulai"

"Lalu kenapa tidak segera kembali saja ke New York, sebelum ini bertambah meluas?"

"Aku dan Sasori terjebak, kita tidak bisa keluar. Makhluk-makluk itu banyak yang berkumpul di samping tembok. Pemerintah tidak bisa melakukan evakuasi. Jadi penduduk menyelamatkan diri dengan cara mereka sendiri," jelas Deidara. Kenyataannya mereka semua sekarang terjebak di kota yang seperti Neraka.

"Jadi Dei-nii juga sudah melihatnya, kapan mereka membangun tembok itu, aku tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya"

"Entahlah, mereka seperti sudah menyiapkan ini sebelumnya. Membuat orang-orang dikota ini tidak bisa keluar. Kita seperti dijadikan kelinci percobaan," kelinci percobaan, mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Deidara Naruto jadi ingat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. "Kenapa Naru?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Oh baiklah, sekarang pergilah cepat ganti bajumu, aku dan Sasori akan berjaga," Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia mencari kamar kecil yang dia ketahui di mall ini.

"Sas, ayo pergi. Kita periksa pintu lainnya," ajak Deidara, dari tadi Sasori meninggalkan Naruto dengan Deidara setelah dia selesai mengobati Naruto. Sasori beranjak dari tempatnya, dia dan Deidara mengelilingi seluruh tempat di mall ini, mengunci seluruh pintu dan juga memeriksa tempat lain yang mungkin ada yang tidak normal ada didalamnya.

Sudah tengah malam ketika mereka selesai memeriksa, dan lampu yang ada di mall itu tiba-tiba mati. Mereka bertiga berkumpul. "Tenang saja, lampu ini otomatis akan mati jika sudah tengah malam," kata Naruto yang sudah mengerti. Deidara dan Sasori tidak lagi terlalu waspada ketika dia dekat dengan Naruto. Sampai saat ini Naruto juga belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berubah menjadi yang tidak normal.

.

.

.

Sasuke's Pov

Aku berhasil lolos dari orang gila yang tadi mengincarku, yah meskipun ada peluru yang bersarang di lenganku. Jika saja aku tahu dimana orang itu bersembunyi aku akan membunuhnya saat itu juga, tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa menemukan persembunyian orang gila itu. Aku terus berjalan mencari tempat persembunyian, aku berhenti di depan sebuah toko, kurasa ini toko senjata. Aku masuk kedalam, tempatnya berantakan. 'Prang!,' tak sengaja aku menyenggol kaleng sehingga jatuh dari meja yang ada didalam toko itu. Sedikit mengagetkanku, tapi setelah itu ada satu yang tidak normal berusaha menggigitku. Aku berhasil menahan kepalanya sebelum dia berhasil lebih dulu menggigitku. 'Kraak!,' bunyinya, aku mematahkan lehernya. Mungkin dia pemilik toko ini. Aku melihat banyak senjata api ada di dalam kotak kaca, iya tidak salah lagi ini toko senjata. Aku mencari pisau, lilin dan kain. Aku mulai menyalakan lilin dengan pematik yang tadi aku temukan. Aku membuka bajuku, lalu memanaskan pisau yang aku temukan. Aku mulai membuat sayatan di luka tembak yang ada dilenganku, untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang masih ada disana. Sakit sekali, juga panas, peluhku sampai mengalir deras. Melakukan ini tanpa anastesi. Rasanya seperti baru saja tertembak, pelurunya berhasil kukeluarkan. Aku segera menekan lukanya dengan kain yang kusiapkan untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, begitu pendarahannya berhenti aku kembali melihat lubang yang tadi kubuat di lenganku. Tidak terasa sakit lagi. Aku sedikit terkaget, saat dilenganku yang terluka mulai muncul benang-benang yang saling berkaitan, lalu luka itu mulai menutup, malah sekarang sudah tertutup sempurna, tidak berbekas. Aku mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum aku terbangun ditempat itu. Jadi apa saja yang mereka lakukan dengan tubuhku waktu aku tertidur? Ini sangat aneh, hal seperti ini diluar nalar manusia terjadi padaku. Tapi ada untungnya juga, aku tidak perlu memikirkan jika nanti terluka, toh lukanya akan langsung menutup. Aku memakai kembali bajuku, mengambil beberapa senjata, kukira senjata otomatis akan lebih efektif, jadi aku mengambilnya, tak lupa mengisi penuh pelurunya. Sebelum keluar dari toko ini, aku melihat pedang yang terpajang didinding, aku mengambilnya, lalu mencobanya apakah ini tajam atau tidak. Baguslah ini masih tajam, terkadang pisau lebih bisa diandalkan daripada peluru, jadi aku membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku berjalan keluar dari toko, gelap. Lampu jalanan mati, tapi CCTV yang terpasang masih aktif, aneh. Apakah masih ada yang mengawasiku dari tempat lain. Sudahlah lebih aku pergi saja dari tempat ini, mungkin saja nanti aku bisa menemukan orang lain yang masih normal.

End of Sasuke's Pov

.

.

.

Sementara Itachi dan yang lainnya, mereka telah keluar dari kota itu dengan menggunakan helikopter yang dikirim ayahnya. Kini Itachi dan yang lain sedang dalam pemeriksaan, semuanya diperiksa oleh beberapa orang dan juga tubuh mereka diinjeksi cairan aneh. Tapi ketika Itachi bertanya apa cairan yang mereka masukan ke tubuhnya, mereka hanya menjawab itu untuk mencegah agar infeksi tidak meluas.

"Itachi, ayahmu ingin bertemu denganmu," pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya memanggil Itachi, dia berdiri diambang pintu tempat Itachi diperiksa.

"Baiklah," Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya, dia dalam perjalanan menemui ayahnya. Berjalan beriringan dengan pria berambut perak tadi dikoridor.

"Adikmu?," tanya pria berambut perak itu lagi. Itachi menggeleng pelan, dia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Kakashi, tolong aku," Itachi berkata lirih, "Sasuke hilang, aku meninggalkannya ditempat itu," lanjutnya.

"Kita bisa mencarinya bersama-sama, aku akan membantumu," pria yang dipanggil Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Itachi.

"Terima kasih," Itachi melangkahkan kakinya lagi, mereka sudah setengah perjalanan hampir sampai ketempat tujuan mereka.

Itachi membuka pintu tempat ayahnya berada, dia melihat ayahnya mengamati kota tempat hilangnya Sasuke.

Itachi's Pov

Dia mengamati kota tempat aku meninggalkan Sasuke dari jendela kaca besar dari ruangannya. Kupikir tempat ini cukup tinggi jadi dia bisa dengan mudah melihat semua itu, yah meskipun aku tahu ini sudah berbeda kota. Dia berbalik, kurasa sudah menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kau sudah datang," katanya tanpa beban, apa dia tidak akan menyesal jika dia kehilangan 2 anaknya sekaligus. Jika begini lebih baik aku tetap dikota itu saja mencari Sasuke.

"Baru saja," jawabku singkat. Kami Uchiha memang minim bicara.

"Syukurlah kau bisa keluar dengan selamat, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?," ini yang kutakutkan. Dia menanyakan Sasuke, aku harus menjawabnya apa? Aku jujur atau harus berbohong?

"Sasuke... hilang," jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala. Kenapa, dia tidak marah? Kenapa dia masih diam saja.

"Seharusnya aku mengambilmu dan Sasuke sebelum ini terjadi," katanya setelah dia terdiam agak lama. Apa maksudnya? Mengambil aku dan Sasuke, mungkinkah dia?

"Maksud ayah?"

"Aku melakukan kerja sama dengan Danzo. Project membuat senjata biologis. Sebelumnya semua berjalan sesuai rencana, tapi semuanya berubah begitu cepat. Aku berbeda pendapat dengannya, dia menghianatiku. Lalu membuat kekacauan ini" sudah kuduga, dia juga terlibat.

"Begitu," jawabku lemah setelah mendengar semua yang dikatakannya, dia sudah tahu ini semua akan terjadi, "Aku bertemu dengan anak kedua paman Minato dikota itu," lanjutku, Naruto, adiknya Kyuubi.

"Sekarang dia dimana?"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya juga, dia tertinggal dengan Sasuke dikota itu," kali ini aku mejawabnya dengan pelan. Apa paman Minato akan marah jika tahu semua ini. Kenapa ayahku tidak bereaksi ketika aku mengatakan itu. Dia masih diam, "Aku harus pergi," kataku. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya jika diam saja disini menunggu orang ini bicara. Aku undur diri, keluar dari tempat itu. Aku menemukan Kakashi berdiri bersandar di tembok disamping pintu ini. Sepertinya tadi dia mendengar semuannya. Aku berjalan pergi, dia mengikutiku.

"Kapan kita mulai pencarian?," dia bertanya padaku mengenai rencanaku sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," "Mustahil jika kita bisa menemukan Sasuke dalam keadaan hidup-hidup. Apalagi terakhir aku meninggalkannya di laboratorium bawah tanah militer," jelasku.

"Tapi kita juga tidak tahu, jika saja mungkin dia juga bisa keluar," katanya, memberi sedikit harapan. Aku harap jika itu memang benar. Aku diam saja tidak menjawab apa yang tadi dia katakan.

Aku dan Kakashi berjalan ketempat orang-orang ku tadi diperiksa. Aku masuk kedalam tempat itu, mencari Kyuubi. Dia ada dipojok ruangan. Aku menghampirinya, dia diam saja.

"Kyuu, kau baik-baik saja kan?," tanyaku. Dia tidak langsung menjawabku, dia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa?," tanyanya balik, "Aku akan kembali ke New York," lanjutnya.

"Ayahmu memanggilmu?," dia mengangguk.

"Tadi dia menghubungiku. Dia juga bertanya tentang Naruto, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi, dia khawatir," "Bagaimana dengan dirimu sekarang?," lanjutnya bertanya padaku.

"Aku akan mencari Sasuke dan adikmu," dia terlihat bersemangat ketika aku mengatakan itu.

"Lalu siapa saja yang akan ikut denganmu?," dia murung lagi. Yah terdengar sangat gila jika aku kembali kekota itu, bisa selamat saja sudah sangat beruntung.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya aku dan Kakashi, aku akan mencari orang lain lagi yang ingin mati denganku," bisa disebut juga dengan bunuh diri apa yang ingin kulakukan sekarang.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu, seharusnya Naruto menjadi tanggung jawabku," katanya sambil tertunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku mencoba menenangkannya. Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya, aku kembali dengan Kakashi.

"Kita lakukan ini besok pagi," kataku memberitau Kakashi, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Itachi's Pov End

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya.

"Hoaaam..~ Sasori! Bangun!," Deidara membangunkan Sasori, dia saat ini masih saja tidur, padahal matahari sudah meninggi.

"5 menit lagi," sementara yang dibangunkan masih ingin tidur lagi.

"Sas, ada beberapa makhluk yang berjalan didepan mall ini, bangun Sas," Deidara risau karena ada beberapa dari yang tidak normal berjalan mondar-mandir didepan mall yang mereka gunakan untuk bersembunyi. Mereka yang tidak normal melakukan kegiatan seperti yang mereka lakukan selama mereka masih hidup dulu.

"Selama kita tidak berisik mereka tidak akan tahu keberadaan kita, kau jagan bicara terus Dei, suaramu itu yang malah bisa membuat mereka datang ketempat ini," Sasori mulai bangun dan memperingatkan Deidara.

"Oh iya ya," dasar Deidara padahal dia sendiri yang sudah membuktikan, tapi malah lupa, "Naruto?," Deidara mencari keberadaan Naruto. Dia menemukan Naruto sedang berdiri memandang mereka yang tidak normal dibalik kaca etalase yang cukup tebal. Naruto mulai menyadari keberadaan Deidara yang mulai mendekat.

"Dei-nii..~ mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan kita? Mereka tidak mencoba menyerang kita?," Naruto belum mengerti dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Mereka hanya terpicu jika ada suara, kurasa penglihatan mereka tidak berfungsi lagi Naruto," jelas Deidara.

"Begitukah? Ini tidak tertulis dibuku yang ditinggalkan dosen itu," dia baru tahu setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Deidara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," lalu Naruto berjalan ke arah Deidara, "Dei-nii ayo kita cari makanan," ajak Naruto. Deidara mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Mereka berdua berjalan ketempat Sasori yang masih mengamati yang tidak normal yang ada diluar.

"Kita harus menutup pintu besi dan gerbang yang ada diluar. Sebelumnya kita harus membersihkan mereka dahulu," kata Sasori sekenanya, dia berpikir dengan begitu akan lebih aman bersembunyi disini. Mereka juga tidak akan kekurangan makanan jika sembunyi ditempat ini.

"Aku akan membantu," kata Naruto, dia tidak ingin hanya menjadi beban saja.

"Tidak perlu Naru, kau masih terluka," Deidara menolak.

"Tapi-"

"Dengarkan apa kata Deidara, ini juga untuk kebaikanmu," Sasori menyela perkataan Naruto. Naruto hanya tertunduk.

"Baiklah," Naruto setuju.

"Begini biar aku jelaskan. Aku dan Deidara akan keluar mengendap-endap, kami akan pergi menutup gerbang depan, tentu saja jika kita membersihkan makhluk yang ada di area mall ini pasti akan menimbulkan keributan, dan itu bisa membuat yang ada diluar akan masuk. Dan kau Naruto, apapun yang terjadi tetap kunci pintu ini sampai aku dan Deidara kembali," jelas Sasori, Naruto menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Mereka bertiga mulai melakukan persiapan, mulai dari Deidara yang pergi ke gudang mencari rantai dan juga gembok yang mungkin juga dijual di mall ini. Sasori pergi ketempat lain, tempat peralatan dapur dijual, dia mengambil beberapa pisau, untuknya dn juga untuk Deidara. Untuk melindungi diri mereka diluar, bodoh jika melawan mereka dengan menggunakan tangan kosong, mungkin saja malah akan mati dimakan sebelum bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Ada dua gerbang didepan, Deidara dan Sasori mengambil bagiannya masing-masing. Mereka mulai keluar dari dalam mall, Naruto juga sudah mengunci kembali pintunya seperti yang dikatakan Sasori tadi. Suara gemerincing dari rantai yang mereka bawa sedikit mengganggu mereka berdua. Karena dengan itu bisa saja yang tidak normal akan langsung mendatangi mereka. Ketika Deidara dengan Sasori sudah mulai dekat dengan gerbang, mereka saling memberikan aba-aba untuk menutup pintu gerbang itu. Begitu sudah siap mereka menutupnya secepat mereka bisa dan langsung menggemboknya dengan gembok dan rantai yang mereka bawa. Dan tak lama setelah itu, mereka yang tidak normal mulai berjalan kearah Deidara dan Sasori, mereka terpicu dengan suara gerbang yang tertutup tadi. Baik yang didalam ataupun yang ada dijalanan, mereka datang ke arah Sasori dan Deidara. Yang tidak normal dan berada diluar gerbang tak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, mereka hanya bisa menggapai-gapai dari luar gerbang, mencoba meraih tubuh Deidara dan Sasori yang ada didalam, tetapi tangan mereka tidak akan sampai karena jaraknya lumayan jauh. Ada 9 jumlah yang tidak normal yang ada didalam, 3 dari mereka berjalan ke arah Sasori, sementara sisanya menuju Deidara.

Tidak akan menunggu lama, sebelum makhluk-makhluk itu berjalan lebih dekat lagi, Sasori sudah lebih dulu melesat ke arah mereka, untuk membunuh mereka. Ketika ada salah 1 dari yang tidak normal yang paling dekat dengan Sasori, Sasori menendang leher makhluk itu sekeras-kerasnya, hingga terdengar bunyi seperti benda patah, makhluk itu langsung jatuh seketika dan tidak lagi bergerak. Tinggal 2 lagi, mereka berjalan terseok-seok kearah Sasori dengan tangan menjulur ingin menggapi Sasori. Sasori yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam saja, dia menjegal kaki kedua makhluk itu, membuat mereka berhenti untuk sementara. Dia kemudian mendekat ke salah satu makhluk itu, lalu menginjakan dengan keras kakinya berulang kali dileher yang tidak normal hingga terdengar lagi bunyi benda patah, dia mematahkan lagi leher yang tidak normal. Satu lagi dari yang tidak normal yang tadi sementara dia hentikan mulai lagi berdiri lalu menerjang Sasori, Sasori tidak mengetahui itu karena dia masih sibuk menginjak yang tidak normal lain untuk memastikan jika makhluk itu benar-benar mati. Posisinya yang berada dibawah yang tidak normal, sedang menahan yang tidak normal yang semakin mengganas ingin menggigitnya, dia melihat pisaunya terjatuh karena terjangan dari yang tidak normal tadi. Beruntung karena jatuhnya tidak jauh, dia bisa mengambilnya dengan mudah dan langsung menusuk leher makhluk itu beberapa kali sampai makhluk itu berhenti bergerak. Sasori melemparkan bangkai makhluk itu ketika dirasa jika benar-benar mati.

"Hah, kau kalah. Aku lebih cepat sekarang," ejek Deidara, dia memakai bom yang dia buat untuk memusnahkan makhluk-makhluk yang menyerangnya.

"Itu karena kau curang, coba saja jika kau hanya melawannya memakai pisau. Dan apa kau tidak berpikir jika seluruh peledakmu bisa saja merusak dinding yang menahan makhluk-makhluk itu," Deidara yang mendengar Sasori hanya mendengus kesal. Sasori masih menormalkan napasnya, lalu mengambil pisau yang masih menancap di leher dari yang tidak normal yang dia bunuh tadi. Dia kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah kearah Deidara, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang akan melempar pisau ke kepala Deidara.

"K-kenapa Sas? K-kau ingin membunuhku? Aku tadi hanya bercanda kok," kata Deidara dengan nada ketakutan. Sasori tidak menjawabnya, dia benar-benar melempar pisau itu. Tapi pisau itu hanya melewati samping kepala Deidara, dan langsung menancap, mengenai kepala yang tidak normal dengan tangan yang tidak utuh yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang Deidara. Sementara Deidara, dia hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya masih menegang, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasori barusan, dia pikir Sasori marah padanya dan ingin membunuhnya.

"Sa so ri!," Sasori malah pergi melewatinya begitu saja, dia memeriksa beberapa mayat yang tidak bergerak, memastikan jika itu benar-benar mati.

"Kita kembali. Setelah ini mungkin akan keluar lagi, kita harus berkeliling melihat apa ada pintu yang masih terbuka," ketika Deidara sudah berada didekat Sasori lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali nanti Naruto khawatir"

.

.

.

"Aku akan memberi tanda jika ini selesai," lalu Itachi turun dengan tali dari atas helikopter, diikuti dengan Kakashi dan beberapa orang lain. Beruntung dibawah tidak ada yang tidak normal ketika mereka turun.

"Adikmu hilang disini?," tanya Kakashi. Itachi kembali ke laboratorium tempat di meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dibawah tanah aku meninggalkannya, dan disana juga banya makhluk ganas itu"

"Mustahil jika kita bisa menemukannya dalam keadaan hidup," lalu Kakashi berjalan kedalam. Dia berhenti didepan lift yang dulunya digunakan Itachi untuk masuk kedalam, dia melihat pintu lift itu rusak dengan lubang cakaran yang besar dan ada banyak darah yang sudah mengering, dia juga melihat didalam lift itu ada kepala aneh yang cukup besar. Yang lain yang baru tiba melihatnya juga mersa sedikit ketakutan.

"Terlalu berbahaya jika turun kebawah, mungkin saja ada makhluk-makhluk lain seperti ini yang menanti kita," Kakashi juga jadi pesimis, "Aku tidak bisa menempatkan banyak nyawa dalam posisi yang bahaya untuk adikmu, maaf Itachi," lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu, ini hanya akan membuang waktuku saja"

"Tunggu! Katamu sebelum orang-orang Fugaku menemukanmu, kau sempat ditahan pasukan lain, mungkin saja Sasuke berhasil keluar, dan orang-orang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama"

"Tapi bagaimana kita memastikannya?"

"Medis!," panggil Kakashi, "Kita bisa menggunakan sisa darah itu, kuharap kau masih ingat tipe darah adikmu," lanjut Kakashi.

Orang-orang yang menjadi anggota medis, melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi, mereka mencoba memeriksa darah yang ada di lift itu dengan menggunakan alat pengecek golongan darah portable yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana.

"Selesai!," seru salah 1 anggota medis. Itachi yang mendengar itu langsung langsung bergegas ingin melihatnya.

"Ini cocok dengan milik Sasuke," Itachi yang sudah melihat hasilnya, mulai kembali bersemangat, ada alasan yang membuatnya untuk mencoba mencari Sasuke.

Hohoho..~ *ketawaalaSanta :v nggak enak kalo nggak update-update. Haha, ini udah kayak jadi tanggung jawab Kuro. Sebenarnya Kuro baru saja ujian loh *gakadayangtanya. Tau nggak waktu ujian tuh susah banget, tangan Kuro masih sakit, apalagi lembar jawabannya yang discan pake komputer itu. Rasanya Kuro mau nangis karena nggak bisa. Iya, waktu ngehitamin pilihannya selalu berantakan, huwaaaa..~ nggak tau denh entar hasilnya gimana TT_TT

Kuro mau cerita yah, beberapa hari lalu temen Kuro ada yang bilang, kalo Kuro itu punya pegangan. Kuro ya kaget aja, soalnya temen Kuro yang bilang itu juga ikut semacam perguruan yang bisa lihat yang kayak gituan. Tapi jujur Kuro itu nggak pernah nyoba yang aneh-aneh gitu, hah sudahlah lupakan..~ kecuali kalo...

Adalagi pengalaman Kuro waktu masih SD kelas 1, sampe sekarang pun Kuro masih ingat. Nggak tau karena apa, Kuro bisa lihat macem-macem yang ada dirumah Kuro, sama bapak sama emak Kuro bingung, mereka nggak bisa lihat apa yang Kuro lihat. Karena itu juga Kuro sampe sakit, apa mungkin sampe nggak kuat yang badan Kuro (?) kan gituan kadang juga bisa nyerang orang. Sampe dibawa ke orang pinter baru bisa tenang. Dan pas udah itu Kuro udah nggak lagi lihat-lihat begituan, sembuh deh :v

Udah ya, terakhir minta Review seikhlasnya..~


End file.
